


Love Is in the Gesture

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: It doesn't matter what you do but what you mean by it.





	Love Is in the Gesture

"Scorpius. Scorpius! Scor!"

That was what wake Scorpius Malfoy that day, along with a weight of a body bouncing slightly on top of him.

"Mhmmm... Al, what are you doing?" the blond murmured, rubbing his eyes to wipe off the remains of sleep. "It's..." he looked at the clock on his nightstand, "only seven in the morning."

When he finally looked at Albus, he saw the boy sitting astride him, looking down at him with possibly the widest grin Scorpius had ever seen.

"Not that I'm complaining, cause the sight is lovely," the blond added with a grin matching Albus'. "But what did you..." he trailed off, his gaze focused on the brunette's hair: his fringe was dyed steel blue.

"Oh, yeah, I've just done it. I wanted it to be the colour of your eyes," Al shrugged. "Do you like it?" he asked, excitement distinct in his voice.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Actually, I love it. You do look great." He hand-combed the boy's hair, enjoying the soft feel and the way the new colour looked next to his pale skin. 

Al bent down to lay comfortably on top of the blond, letting him play with his hair; the soft smile playing on both boys' faces.

"Do you know what day it is today?" he asked, his gaze boring into Scorpius' silver eyes.

Scorpius furrowed his brows.

"Uhhh... Saturday?"

"Yes, that is correct. But more precisely."

"Uh, wait... It's... November the... Oh." He suddenly realised.

"Exactly," Al beamed at him. "Happy birthday, love." He closed the gap between them, letting his lips meet Scorpius'. The blond smiled into the kiss, revelling in the soft feel of Al's lips against his.

"So you got up this early- which is an extreme for you- just to dye your hair... and you did it for _me_?" The blond studied his boyfriend's face with a slightly bemused expression.

"Well, yeah, I know it's not much... And I'm rather pants at, you know, _beauty charms_ , but I thought it would make a nice introduction to your actual birthday present," he smiled sheepishly at the blond.

"Oh Al, you..." he chuckled softly, combing the brunette's hair again, "you're so sweet, but you really don't have to give me any presents. I mean, I honestly appreciate the gesture, but all I need is _you_. However cliche that sounds," he grinned.

"I know. You're incredibly humble." He pressed a tender kiss to the boy's lips. "But I like showing you how much you mean to me and that is just one of my favourite ways. Besides, that's not the end."

Scorpius laughed fondly.

"So what else do you have for me?" he asked with mirth.

"Hmm, just a little something..." Albus replied with a dismissive tone. "I'm not sure whether to show you now or wait for a better occasion..." he smirked.

"Al, if you're not going to show me this 'little something' right now, I won't be able to focus properly on anything else for the rest of the day," he pouted, feigning offence. Al immediately kissed his pout away.

"You're so adorable when you're sulky, I'm honestly considering the latter," he whispered between the soft kisses.

Scorpius let himself melt into the pillow; Albus Potter was simply irresistible.

"Good thing it's weekend, so you won't have to be focusing on anything else whatsoever," Al pointed out as they finally parted. He looked at his boyfriend. The boy was just gorgeous, no matter the time of day. His head was now rested on the pillow, his blond hair were framing his handsome face, his eyes were closed and the content smile was playing on his heartshaped lips. It wasn't the first time Al thought Scorpius looked like an angel.

"That's not really truth, we do have homework, remember?" He opened his eyes, gazing at the ceiling blankly. "So you're gonna let me die from curiosity on my birthday? What kind of boyfriend are you, Albus Severus?" He peered up at the boy.

Al groaned.

"You know I don't like my name..." He frowned.

"But _I_ like it." Scorpius yawned, stretching lazily. "Alright, so are you gonna finally show me this 'little something' or not?"

Al chewed on his lip, gazing at the blond with playful sparkles in his green eyes.

"Fine, I couldn't resist you anyway." And with that he sit up and pulled his shirt off in one swift movement.

Scorpius gasped, a smile blooming on his face.

"Al, you... Is this..."

"Yeah. I asked Lily for help, she's good at stuff like this. I did it yesterday and..." He sighed, searching for words. "See, cause you are always in my heart and you will always be. I love you, Scor." He entwined their fingers and brought the blond's hand to his chest where he let it rest right above his heart. Scorpius traced his shaky fingers over the stars tattooed smoothly on the brunette's skin; his vision blurred with tears.

"I know it's cheesy, but-"

"No. It's not. It's..." Scorpius sighed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the warmth swirling in his chest; his boyfriend's heartbeat thrummed under his touch. "It's such a beautiful gesture, Albus, thank you." He pulled the boy down to him to let the actions express what words couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very ambitious, but I just had to write it. Hope you enjoyed. :)  
> And sorry for any mistakes- English wasn't my first language.


End file.
